


Always Mine

by Lightning_Bee



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bee/pseuds/Lightning_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may have been the one to train him back to full power, marked his chest with your damned Quincy symbol and given him that little ultimatum about socialising with shinigami but he still chose to give his heart to me." <br/>Ichigo decides to set things straight with Ryuken. IchiIshi yaoi relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Mine

**A/N: And so I venture into the bleach fandom for the first time. I apologise for any errors I've made but I'm only on about episode 150 atm. I'm not gonna lie, this is kind of a weird and rather short piece. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Uryu Ishida/(H)Ichigo (Shir)Kurosaki**

**Warnings: Mentions of slash and sexual situations, swearing and psychotic behaviour. Perhaps some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own bleach as IchiIshi isn't canon.**

* * *

 

It's no secret that you don't like me but really I'm not surprised. Oh feel free to spout some rubbish about your hatred of shinigami, but we both know the truth don't we? You just don't want me near your son. I guess it's a bit to later for that. Well now you look surprised. Did you think I was fooled and didn't know you just don't like me? I actually find you're rather easy to read; like father, like son I guess. Uryu isn't too good at hiding his emotions either even though he thinks he is. No I can see right through that icy exterior of yours just as well as I can his. Hiding somewhere under that façade I can see quite a caring father that loathed attacking his son with god knows how many arrows so he could get his powers back. Just in case you want to know how I know about that Uryu told me all about it. He didn't want to tell me at first but it was pretty easy to get out of him. I can be _very_ persuasive.

Anyway, that's beside the point. (Although I bet you wanna rip me apart for corrupting your baby boy, huh? Trust me, for someone so quiet he's a rather loud screamer. Urgh, don't glare at me like that either. It's not like it's gonna give him any of his innocence back.) What I'm really here about is a little more simple that your psycho training sessions. Putting it simply I want you to back off and get out of Uryu's life for good. He doesn't need you anymore. Hell, I doubt he even needed you to begin with and even if he did I'm here now and I don't like to share with people like you.

Now, now I would stop yelling if I were you. We don't want any of your employees to come running to see what's wrong now would we? I doubt any of them have any spiritual awareness and they would think you'd gone kinda crazy - shouting at the air. Although that would be almost poetic I suppose; the director of the hospital committed into his own psych ward. That's it, calm down, we wouldn't want you to draw too much attention to yourself. As I was saying…stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. I don't care if he's your son and you're the last two Quincy's alive and kicking. He's _mine_ and no matter what you say or do he always will be.

You may have been the one to train him back to full power, marked his chest with your damned Quincy symbol and given him that little ultimatum about socialising with shinigami but he still chose to give his heart to me. You couldn't stop that even with all your strength and influence. And guess what? I don't intend to ever let your son's heart go. Maybe I'll give him a permanent mark of my own while I'm at it. I think he'd like that.

More shouting? I thought we'd been over this. Do you want to be dragged off to the nut house? Actually, on second thought, carry on yelling. It'll give me more of a reason to keep Uryu away from you. Aw come on now there's no need to get vulgar, swearing doesn't get you anywhere in life you know, and don't threaten me with that pathetic bow of yours either - you won't like what happens to you if you do. Hmmm, what was that about my eyes? You've only just noticed? Silly Quincy, you didn't think that King would have the guts to talk to you like this did you? I suppose that was my goal with this though. To be honest I'm surprised I managed to fool you as long as I did. I must be getting better at acting like him then. Besides I'm just saying what he wants to but never would. That's why I said I don't like to share with _people like you._ Unfortunately I have to share with King what with him usually beating me down and all.I gotta say though Uryu clearly doesn't get his brains from you if it took you this long to notice. He can always tell the difference between King and I no matter how good my act is. Still, it doesn't stop him from spreading those gorgeous legs of his for me all the same.

Hey! I thought I told you to put that blasted bow away before things start to get messy. I don't think Uryu would like it too much if I had to kill you. Plus King would get all self-righteous and pissy which usually makes him stronger and means he can cut down my play time out here. See there we go, that wasn't too difficult was it?

Anyhow I think that it's time I take my leave now you've got the picture. I have a Quincy back at home that needs to be fucked through the mattress before King forces his way out to the front again. It's hard work this whole body sharing crap. I would say see ya around but this whole conversation is pretty much me saying I don't want to so for your sake I hope I don't see you. After all this time it was just a little chat but next time, no matter how much he and King won't like it, I'll make Uryu an orphan. You see, that's the difference between you and me Ishida Ryuken; you were too weak to make the difficult sacrifices you needed to make to keep him with you but me and King? Let's just say we have the power to make him stay.


End file.
